Earth-81648
Earth-81648 is the reality designation for the Monarchverse. History Earth-616 has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However, it also contains new ones, such as countries like Wakanda, and organizations like the espionage agency, S.H.I.E.L.D. It is also known for being on the verge of a third World War. Pre-History About 2 Billion years ago, the Celestials came into an existence, spawning from the chaotic energy caused by a number of events in the time-space continuum. The Celestials watched over the first formation or life on countless planets, archiving the DNA of each stage of the evolution of all species in case something were to happen. At some unknown point around 8,000 years ago, the Future Foundation, having travelled back in time from 2013, altered the genetic code of a small group of humans, giving them the X-Gene, and thus creating the Mutant race. This would later lead to Reed Richards travelling back to alter the genetic code of his ancestor to make sure he would be naturally intelligent. Savage Land In the early 12th Century, British explorers discovered a jungle island in the centre-lower-right of the Pacific Ocean. When their ship crashed, they were stranded on the island, and forced to build huts to survive. They soon discovered that the island, dubbed "the Savage Land", was inhabited by tribes of people who, according to their cave carvings, had travelled across bridges of ice thousands of years prior. Travelling past the mountain range that had cornered them on the island, the explorers discovered dinosaurs, which amazed, yet terrified, them. Unknown to them at the time, but the island was surrounded overhead by air currents that had protected the island from the dust cloud created by the asteroid impact that had killed the dinosaurs, and the land-dwelling species had survived, and evolved in some ways as well. Modern Era By the present day, science had made a number of impressive achievements. "Superheroes" became common, with a large number of them becoming active worldwide. However, all sorts of "Supervillains" rose to the occasion. They were stopped at every turn though, as the Superheroes made sure the villains never won. Teams were formed, heroes were honoured, and the world became a better place to a certain extent. Frozen When the evil villain known as Thanos retrieved the Infinity Gauntlets, he used their power to alter time and space, making him the ruler of the universe. However, some of the heroes of Earth remembered how things were, and set out to stop him. Thor, Iron Man, Captain Britain and Wolverine confronted Thanos, managing to sneak attack him and get the Gauntlets off of him. The Infinity Gems fell from the Gauntlets, and reacted. The entire universe became frozen in time, not a single life form able to move, meaning nobody could revert things to the way they were. Notable Residents Heroes *Adam Warlock *Andrew Maguire (Alpha) *Anne Marie (Rogue) *Tony Stark (Iron Man) *Arcturus Rann (Enigma) *Arides *Atla El (Atlas) *Barry Mayor (Paradox) *Blodwen Reese (Stinger) *Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) *Cade Masters (Agent Cade) *Caiera *Calvin Jonathan Blake (Infinity) *Charles Clustren (Fantomex) *Clifton Joseph (Shift) There are too many to add in one hit, they'll be added a bit at a time... Notes *Earth-81648 features reimagined versions of MARVEL characters. Origins are a mixture of the Mainstream and Ultimate Universe along with original ideas. *The main theme behind the "Monarchverse" is that some people have to try hard to gain any respect. This is represented by most heroes and villains being scientists, or at least extremely smart, and their powers emerging from that. This is part of the secondary theme which, like the Ultimate Universe, is about countries trying to get ahead in the super soldier race, while trying to stop a third world war. Category:Realities Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-81648 Category:User Creations Category:Photonverse